This research is concerned with memory for and comprehension of prose passages. Specifically we are concerned with the development of deliberate strategies of learning, the development of knowledge concerning such strategies, and the development of the ability to extract meaning from texts. The deliberate skills under investigation will include note-taking, underlining, strategic re-reading, and self-interrogation. In addition, we will consider benefits accruing from the provision of interpretative frameworks for comprehending prose passages.